


After The War

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad with a Happy Ending, married!Steve Rogers, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: Tony Stark never believed he'd have to deliver news of this kind to the wife of one of his best friends. But there he was, in front of the hospital room of a woman he never even met, to tell her her husband is dead.Happy ending I promise!!





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that popped into my head when I was talking about some theories for Infinity War part 2. I'm so not ready for that movie and I don't think I ever will be.  
> Dedicated to Sophia because she always reads my one-shots

Tony Stark walked into a hospital room occupied by a woman lying down on the bed with her back towards the door. He rapped his knuckles against the doorway softly to get her attention. “Come in.” she whispered hoarsely.  
“Excuse me, Ma’am, are you Y/N Rogers?”  
“Yes, I am. Who are you?”  
“I am Tony Stark. I have news about your husband, Steve Rogers. I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but he has died in action. I would like to offer my deepest and sincerest condolences for your loss.”  
The woman turned around slowly, her hand clutching the very sizeable bump she was sporting.  
“Are you pregnant?!” Tony asked her, absolutely shellshocked.  
“What does it look like to you? of course I am. 36 weeks along and I haven’t seen my husband since he left for a fight he feared he wouldn’t return from but went to anyway because he felt the need to help his friends. Do you know how it feels to be confined to this bed while the love of your life is out there fighting to save a world that calls him a criminal? Do you know how it feels to await his return only to be told that he won’t come back to you? You are too late to deliver news by the way. Natasha called my right after the battle.”  
Tony moved closer to the bed and saw the open computer resting on it, an image of a smiling Steve holding his bride in his arms dominating the screen.  
“What else do you want, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony held his hand out and waited for her to stretch her hand out as well. When she did, he dropped a necklace with two dog tags and a simple wedding band into her awaiting palm. At the sight of these items, the woman started to weep, her (eye/colour) eyes overflowing with tears.  
She turned back onto her side, the dog tags clutched in her hands, and pressed a key on the computer. All of a sudden Tony could hear Steve’s voice fill the room and stared at the screen in amazement.  
“This… this is our wedding. We’d hired a camera crew because we wanted to show our future kids how we got married. Never thought I’d be watching it alone though. We made a lot of home movies in addition to this one. I’m currently watching them all.” The woman was interrupted as a certain dark-haired supersoldier entered the room.  
“Oh Y/N… I’m so sorry. I came as fast as I could. I tried to save him, but I couldn’t, and now he’s gone. I’m so sorry, Y/N, it’s my fault, it’s all my fault.” Bucky rambled, falling to his knees in front of her bed.  
She painfully turned back around and started to gently stroke his head. “Shhh… Stop talking nonsense. Nat told me how he died and it was not your fault. It was his decision and he died for it. You can’t feel guilty about it, you know he wouldn’t want you to.”  
Bucky looked up at her with tear-filled eyes, completely ignoring the fact that Tony Stark was just a couple of feet to his right.  
“Just think about it this way: Did you ever blame Steve for not saving you in the train? Or after Thanos killed one half of the population of the universe?”  
“No, never. There was nothing he could have done.”  
“And it's the same this time. You couldn't have saved him, there wasn't anything anyone of you guys could have done. But you can help me. It's going to be hard raising the baby alone. I don't know if he already asked you, but if he didn't, would you like to be the baby's godfather?”  
Bucky smiled and nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Of course, Y/N. I would be honoured.”  
At this moment Tony cleared his throat. Bucky swiveled around, startled, and jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself and his friend.  
“Stand down, Barnes, I am not here to hurt her or you. I came to inform her of her husband's death and hand over bus effects, like his dog tags and his wedding ring. We were just talking about their wedding video.”  
At this moment Bucky saw the computer next to you for the first time. The video was paused while Steve was toasting his new wife, his mouth open in a comical expression, which made Bucky smile.  
“Why don't you tell Tony about your wedding, Y/N?”  
“Yes, I would likely hear all about it.”  
The woman smiled sadly and started to tell the story.

~Your POV - wedding memory~

You're standing in crony of a mirror,your mother standing behind you and zipping g up your wedding dress. A knock on the door sounds and Natasha lets herself in. In her hands she holds a small box. She hands it to you and says:”I ran into Barnes on my way to give Steve your present. Apparently he was on his way here to do the same. Sometimes it really makes me gag how much the two of you are in sync.” The smile on her face betrays her true feelings. When you open the box you see a silver charm bracelet with a single charm dangling from it: a heart with an engraved infinity symbol. You immediately put the bracelet on and look at your mother.  
“Is it time yet?”  
“Five more minutes. I'm gonna go get your dad. He'll meet you on the porch.” With that and a kiss to your forehead she leaves the room. Nat smiles at you and looks out of the window. “He's standing where he's supposed to be so let's go downstairs.”  
You grab your flowers and walk downstairs where your father is waiting for you already. You take his arm as Nat and Bucky start walking down the aisle as the maid of honour and the best man. As you start walking down the aisle 'Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran starts to play. Steve turns around and a truly breathtaking smile takes over his face as he ate eyes on you for the first time. You can't help but smile back and if it weren't for your father holding your arm you would run down the aisle into Steve's arms. When you finally do reach him and your dad hands you over, Steve bends down to whisper in your ear: “You look so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive. I love you.”  
The registrar’s words blur together as you stare deeply into Steve's eyes. He seems to have listened because he starts on his vows.  
“Y/N from the moment we met I knew you were special. The fact that you recognized me but still treated me like a normal guy, never like Captain America, might have had something to do with it. But when we started talking and getting to know each other, I started to fall for you. And the moment I realized that I was in love with you, was also the moment that I knew I wanted to marry you. You’re it for me. Beforehand I mentioned that I started to fall for you. The thing with that, Y/N, is that I never stopped falling for you. I’m still falling and I won’t stop til the day I die.”  
Tears are falling down your face as you grin madly at him. (Thank god for waterproof make-up!) The registrar nods at you to start your own vows.  
“Steve, I really want to kiss you right now, but that’ll have to wait I suppose. When I was a little girl I had the biggest crush on Captain America. As I grew up I started to realize that the man behind Cap was way more interesting, but my crush stayed anyway. When I met you I was a little overwhelmed, but I’d read so many celebrity interviews where they say that they are still normal people and so I talked to you like I never had a crush on you. As it turned out, I was right about the man behind Cap. You are the kindest, most loyal, driven, and caring man I have ever met. I may have a huge crush on Captain America, but I am head over heels in love with you, Steven Grant Rogers. I cannot wait to finally start our life as an old married couple.”  
A single tear slips down Steve’s face as he chuckles at your last sentence. The registrar has the two of you repeat the official vows and after exchanging the rings he finally allows Steve to “Kiss the Bride”.  
The rest of the night is spent wrapped in your new husband’s arms, listening to the hilarious speeches Bucky and Natasha have prepared and dancing the night away. 

 

~Third Person POV~

“For a while that was actually the best day of my life. Steve would agree, that the only day that was actually happier than that day, was the one I told that we are expecting. It was our first wedding anniversary. It was our first wedding anniversary. I had written him a cute little card and bought a couple of onesies and a shirt. The onesies said ‘My daddy is stronger than yours’ and ‘Captain America Jr’. He thought they were hilarious. The shirt was for him and it said ‘Best Dad Ever’. He actually wore it to announce my pregnancy to Sam, Nat, Wanda and Bucky. Do you remember that, Buck? Sam and you were competing over who’d be the best uncle ever. The ideas the two of you came up with became more and more hilarious as the day progressed. In the end Steve had to declare that the best uncle ever would probably be neither of you because the baby wouldn’t survive a day with one of you.” Y/N smiled fondly at the memory.  
Tony looked at her and felt a new pain added to the one of losing one of his best friends. It related to everything he had missed in Steve’s life because of his own stubbornness.  
“How did he propose?”  
Bucky looked at Tony incredulously.  
“I can show you. Bucky here filmed the whole thing.  
He nodded quietly and moved so he could see the screen properly. With a few clicks she had pulled the video up.  
“That’s roughly two years ago. We were celebrating my birthday and our six months anniversary. He was so nervous the whole time…”  
The video started and Steve could be seen dancing with her. The camera moved closer to the two of you and Steve’s voice filled the small hospital room.  
“Y/N… we’ve been going out for six months now, and the more time I spend with you, the clearer it becomes for me that you are the one. I love you so much and because of that I wanted to ask you…” He could be seen getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box. “Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” The Y/N on screen nodded and kept repeating “Yes, yes, yes, of course!” before she was swept up in Steve’s arms. The last frame of the video showed Steve grinning broadly at the camera and mouthing ‘She said yes!’

 

~Meanwhile down in the morgue~

The coroner sat at his desk, finishing his last report for the day. He sighed, thinking about the fact that the next deceased on his list was America’s favourite supersoldier. He certainly did not look forward to the following day.  
All of a sudden a loud bang filled the silent morgue. the coroner was so frightened that he fell off of his chair. He scrambled up and looked around. Another bang sounded, coming from the drawers containing the dead bodies. He walked over and waited for the next bang to tell him, which drawer that sounds came from. The next bang led him to… the drawer Captain America’s corpse was inside? His hand was shaking when he reached out to open the drawer. Once he had opened it and pulled it out, the blue eyes of Steve Rogers looked up at him.  
“What happened? Where am I? What day is it?”  
“Captain Rogers, you were killed in action. You were brought to this morgue to complete and autopsy. It’s July 3rd. Quite frankly, I don’t understand how you’re still alive.”  
“Where are we? Which hospital, city, country?”  
“We’re in the Royal London hospital.”  
“Can you look up, whether my wife is still a patient here and, if so, in which room she is staying? Her name is Y/N Rogers.”  
The coroner moved to his computer and looked it up. “Room 318 maternity ward, Sir.”  
He had barely finished his sentence when Steve Rogers had started running to find his wife.

 

~Y/N’s room~

Y/N was retelling the story of how Steve and her had met. Bucky was laughing so hard he was crying and evenTony was laughing.  
Suddenly, Y/N sobered up and tears started to well in her eyes. “I will never see him again and he will never get to hold our baby. How am I supposed to do this alone?”  
“You don’t have to do this alone, doll.” answered an all-too-familiar voice from the doorway. Her head snapped towards the source of the voice and her eyes widened as they took in the out-of-breath form of her husband.  
“Steve?!... Aarrrgh!” She yelled out in pain and doubled over. Bucky, Steve and Tony rushed over to her.  
“How the fuck are you alive?” Y/N panted, clutching her bump.  
“I don't know. What's going on? Are you going into labour?”  
“I guess the shock of seeing you agitated her so much that her water broke?” Tony said, pointing to the puddle on the bed.  
“I don't give a fucking fuck, get me a fucking nurse and a goddamn wheelchair so I can get to the fucking delivery room!!!”  
Bucky and Tony scurried off to do as she asked or rather yelled.  
Steve started to rub her back and softly pressed kissed to her shoulders.  
“I'm so happy you're alive. Don't ever die on me again, okay? Don't you dare ever do that to me again.”  
“I promise, doll. I'm never going to leave you again. I love you.”

 

~Time skip with Tony and Bucky pacing in the waiting room. Ten hours later~

Nothing had happened for hours. Y/N had been in so much pain while Steve rubbed her back and fed her ice chips. But once Y/N reached 10cm dilation, everything went rather quickly. A tiny cry filled the delivery room. Steve looked at his wife's exhausted face and grinned.  
“Congratulations, it's a boy. Born at 1.30am, weighing 6 lbs 4 oz and 49 cm long.” A nurse said as she gently placed the crying baby on Y/N's chest. She looked up at Steve and smiled: “Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Your gift arrived just on time as it seems.” Steve looked at her, dumbfounded, having completely forgotten that it was his birthday. Once his brain caught up, he showed a face-splitting grin.  
“Best birthday present ever!”  
Once mother and child were settled comfortably, Steve went outside to give the news to Tony and Bucky. When he walked into the waiting room he was surprised to find the whole team waiting. He smiled quietly.  
“Later today you can come and meet James Henry Rogers. He was born this morning weighing 6 lbs 4 oz. He's so beautiful but also so huge, I don't know how she did it.  
Now I know that you also want to know how I am still alive and to be honest, I don't know. Maybe the serum slowed my heartbeat down so that I could heal properly or it actually stopped me from dying. But I don't care. I can be with my wife and baby now and I'm so grateful for that.”  
The whole team congratulated him and promised to return later, hugging him tightly goodbye. Especially Nat hugged him hard. She had thought she'd lost one of the few people she trusted in this world and that scared her.  
Returning to the hospital room he snuggled up next to his wife on the queen sized bed that was brought in especially for the new mommies and daddies and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.  
At that moment everything was perfect and he couldn't wait to finally start his life as a dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I hope you liked it!  
> If you did please leave some kudos and maybe even a comment?
> 
> Sarah


End file.
